Still Love to HATE You
by TailedCharmer
Summary: Part 2 of Just Love to HATE You. Dagger and her friends go on there graduation trip to Rome, but things turn from a exciting trip to Rome, to a bunch of secrets about Dagger's family that Dagger didn't even know of.
1. Bad Day

Lizette: Hi everybody! Welcome to…MY NEW STORY! Still Love to HATE You! Which is part 2 of Just Love to HATE You.

Zidane: …Yup.

Lizette: Oh, and I almost forgot! Zidane finally decided to assist me on this story. Say hi Zidane!

Zidane: …Hi.

Lizette::stare:: Zidane's just a little bit shy right now.

Zidane: I'm not shy! I just don't want to talk with these idiots.

Lizette: Anyway, I finally did part 2 of Just Love to HATE You! I tried my best on the first chapter, so please no flames. Okay?

Lizette: Oh, and I would also like to say, thank you Krimson Rogue for helping me with the title of the story.

Zidane: …? Krimson? Isn't that a color? Who's he?

Lizette: He's one of my friends, and it's a long story on how he named his nickname Krimson. No more questions.

Zidane: But-

Lizette: I said no more questions!

Zidane: Fine! I'll just read his profile 10 times, and stalk him! Then I'll learn every aspect on his life!

Lizette::stare:: You really need a new hobby.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from FF9. Not even Zidane. I know Lizette would want to though.

Lizette: Yup yup!

Lizette: Enjoy reading the first chapter of Still Love to HATE You!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Still Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 1: Bad Day**

"Mother, you said that that was going to be the last photo!"

"Well looks can be deseved sweetie. Now get a little bit closer everyone! This will be the last one. I SWEAR." Brahne told her daughter, Dagger.

Dagger sighed, and her and her friends lined up in a row again. They were all wearing long blue robes, and on there heads were flat, blue hats.

**Dagger's P.O.V**

Time sure passes by quickly. I remember when I first came to Stony Brook High School. I had no friends, and I didn't know anyone.

But now, everything's turned around. I have many friends, and I have a lot of fun in Stony Brook High.

Too bad that this is my last year.

If you think that today is Graduation Day, then your right! It is! Graduation Day…A.K.A, the day where 101 pictures are taken. But my mother went overboard. She took 200 pictures. Actually, I don't know how many pictures she took already. Me and Rinoa lost count when we got up to 50.

My mother had better not be lying when she said this was going to be the last picture. The sun was beaming down on me, causing me to squint my eyes a little. I was very sweaty with my big graduation robe under me.

I felt Scarlet nudge me a little. I turned around and looked at her bright blue eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Scarlet asked.

Scarlet then showed her purely white teeth to me. I inspected her teeth to see if they were anything in between them.

"Nope. Nothing." I told her.

"Okay, good! I want to look beautiful in this photo!" Scarlet said, getting ready to smile.

I always thought that photos were never how beautiful you looked in them. Even if you blinked, or had broccoli in your teeth. It was about the memories. The good or bad memories that you can never forget no matter how hard you try.

I turned my head a little seeing all of my friends around me. Tifa patting her hair nervously, wishing it would stay straight. Then there was Zidane with his big blue-green eyes as handsome as ever standing next to me. And there was Alysia some lipstick on her teeth, and Kairi taking up an extra square inch of space.

**Author's P.O.V**

"Okay…say cheese!" Brahne said, putting the camera up.

"CHEESE!" The group of teenagers sat.

A white flash came out of the camera followed by a 'click!'

"Okay…thank you everyone!" Brahne said, putting the camera in her purse.

All of the teenagers let out a sigh of relief, and leave there places. Dagger immediately ran up to her mother.

"MOTHER! Why did you have to take so many pictures?" Dagger asked her.

"Well darling, this is a very important day for me! Every mother has to take pictures on the daughter or son's graduation! It's tradition!" Brahne told her.

Dagger let out a small sigh. "Well I suppose that's true."

"You bet it's true! Now come sweetie, we don't want to miss the ceremony!" Brahne said, walking into the high school. Dagger walking in behind her.

The graduation ceremony was held in the auditorium of the school. Many parents were sitting in the audience. All of there sons and daughters on the stage, sitting on chairs. The high school band was also on the left of the stage. Ready to play the annual graduation song.

Brahne walked to one of the seats in the auditorium. She turned around, and smiled at Dagger.

"I'll just be sitting in the audience. You go up to that stage, and smile proudly!" Brahne told her.

"I know mother." Dagger said quietly.

"I still can't believe it…just yesterday you were in diapers and I was teaching you how to walk…" Brahne said, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Dagger looked around at the crowds of people. Looking if anybody was looking at her and her mother.

"Mother, please. Not here." Dagger said quickly.

Brahne suddenly took out a handkerchief, and dried her eyes with it. "Alright. Do your best!"

Dagger nodded and walked down the long aisle, making her way to the stage. She suddenly felt that she was being watched. Like every bodies eyes were piercing her back.

Dagger was about to walk up to the stage until…

"Garnet! GARNET!" A womens voice said.

Dagger immediately looked around the auditorium, hearing her name being called. Suddenly, she saw the school principal walk toward her. Mrs.Knickerboxers.

**A/N: **Hehe…Knickerbockers…:P

Mrs.Knickerboxers had short gray hair. She was dressed up very fancy. She was wearing a blue dress, and black shoes. She looked very stressed out. Dagger was surprised by this.

"Garnet! Thank goodness I've found you!" Mrs.Knickerboxers said relieved.

Dagger looked at Mrs.Knickerboxers confused. "What's the matter? Why are you so relieved to see me?"

"I have terrible news!" Mrs.Knickerboxers said quickly. "Aerith Gainsborough isn't here!"

"WHAT!?" Dagger said shocked. She said it so loud, that most people in the auditorium looked at her with suspicious looks.

"What do mean she isn't here!? She's supposed to be giving the graduation speech!" Dagger told Mrs.Knickerboxers.

"I know! But I have just been informed that Aerith could not attend the graduation ceremony. Her grandmother has gotten very ill, and Aerith went to Midgar to visit her relatives and her grandmother."

Dagger looked at Mrs.Knickerboxers shocked.

"Then…who's going to be doing the graduation speech?" Dagger asked her.

"Well…" Mrs.Knickerboxers started. "I was thinking that you would be doing the speech."

"WHAT!?" Dagger said very loudly. Again, people looked at her with suspicious looks.

"I can NOT do that speech! Especially not the graduation speech!" Dagger said quickly. "I'm not good at speeches! One time in 3rd grade I-,"

"GARNET!" Mrs.Knickerboxers shouted. This caused Dagger to close her mouth.

"You WILL do this speech. Aerith was the student president, and you were the student council. In the graduation rulebook, it states that if the student president is not present, that the student council has to do the graduation speech." Mrs.Knickerboxers told Dagger.

_Graduation rulebook? There's a graduation rulebook? _Dagger thought.

"But-,"

"No buts! You will go up to that podium, in front of millions of people, and do the speech!" Mrs.Knickerboxers said.

Dagger slowly put her head down, and walked up the stage miserably.

"Oh, and Garnet?"

Dagger slowly turned around, facing Mrs.Knickerboxers. "Yes?"

"Be careful what you say. This graduation speech will be on national television." Mrs.Knickerboxers told her. With that, Mrs.Knickerboxers left.

Dagger's stomach immediately dropped. Butterflies started flying around in her stomach. Why did she have to do the speech? Why her? Couldn't Mrs.Knickerboxers pick Namine? Or Rinoa? But nooooo…it just HAD to be her!

Zidane was sitting in front row of all of the seats on the stage. He looked at Dagger confused as she passed the seats, and starting heading to the podium.

"I have to do the speech." Dagger mouthed to him.

Zidane's jaw immediately dropped and his eyes widened.

"Good luck!" Zidane mouthed.

_Good luck? That's ALL your going to say to me!? At least you're not the one that has to do a big speech in front of thousands of people, AND on national television! _Dagger thought.

Dagger slowly got up to the podium, and looked at all of the adults. All of their eyes on her.

"Ahem." Dagger immediately cleared her throat.

"Um…A-Aerith Gainsborough couldn't make it. So I-I'll be filling in for her." Dagger said, her voice shaking.

Dagger took a deep breath. She didn't know what to say!

_Think Dagger, think…Say something! Anything! _She thought.

"A-As we know, high school is filled with embarrassing, emotional, and downright humiliating moments, right?"

All of the adults didn't even nod their heads. They just kept on looking at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Um…yeah…" Dagger mumbled. "B-But some of the moments in high school aren't that humiliating! You get to make new friends, and um…become things that you never even thought of becoming! And now, we're all going to graduate, and start our new lives!"

_Wow…that was very cheesy…_Zidane thought.

Dagger took a deep breath, and stared down at the podium. She began to feel very dizzy. She hated doing speeches. She would always get stage fright. The audience was very silent. There was only a few coughs heard, and a baby screaming.

_I need to leave the stage…before I faint! _Dagger thought.

"Um…I'm gonna go get a drink of water." Dagger said quietly.

Dagger slowly made her way down the stage, walking down the short staircase until…

Dagger suddenly tripped. "Whoa!" She said aloud. She grabbed onto the stage curtains for support, not even thinking on what she was doing.

She stage curtains immediately fell down, and they all fell on Dagger. Dagger fell flat on the floor, the stage curtains covering her.

There was a few gasps from the crowd, and Dagger heard Brahne scream "MY BABY!"

Dagger let out a very big sigh, and hid under the curtains.

_Maybe if I stay under these curtains long enough, I'll become invisible…_Dagger thought miserably.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Dagger lyed on her four poster bed, burring her face into her pillow. The covers of her bed over her head. Fresh tears came out of Dagger's eyes and made her pillow a little bit wet.

"Honey, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Brahne said, sitting on the edge of Dagger's bed.

"NOT THAT BAD? Mother, it's going to be on national television!" Dagger said under the covers of her bed.

Brahne sighed and put her hand on Dagger's shoulder. "I understand that your embarrassed and humiliated right now. But I'm sure that everybody will forget about this by tomorrow. Especially when your senior trip to Rome is almost here." Brahne said quietly.

Dagger didn't say a word. She just buried herself under the covers even more.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is rude, but can you please leave? I just want to be alone right now." Dagger said quietly.

Dagger could hear her mother get off of her bed.

"It's alright sweetie. I understand. Do you want me to get you something?" Brahne asked.

"Tea would be nice." Dagger told her.

"Okay. I'll bring it up later." Brahne told her, leaving Dagger's room.

Dagger sighed and closed her eyes. Trying to forget about what had happened at the ceremony. It was all Aerith's fault. She was the one that had to stay in Midgar and visit her family.

Dagger wished that she could just rewind what had happened and do it over again. But it wasn't that easy. Life wasn't that easy. Every second passes, and you can never go back and do it over again.

_I'm tired…_Dagger thought. _I think I'll take a nap…avoid all of this drama…_

Within seconds, Dagger fell into a very deep sleep. When she woke up, the sun was gone, and it looked like it was about 6:00 in the evening.

When Dagger's eyes opened, she saw a figure sitting in front of her. Dagger looked at the figure confused.

"M-Mother?" Dagger said groggily.

"MOTHER!? Are you kiddin me?" A voice said in front of Dagger.

Dagger rubbed her eyes a little, and blinked. She then looked at the figure once again. It was Clair!

"Clair? What are you doing here?" Dagger asked.

"What? You don't wanna see me?" Clair said, smiling.

"No! It's just…I didn't expect you." Dagger told her.

Ever since Clair came out of the Lindblum Hospital, she enrolled in acting. She's been in various commercials. But she still is a maid in the Alexandros's household.

"So your momma told me that you've had a hard day at the ceremony. Mind telling me what happened?" Clair asked.

Dagger sighed, remembering what happened.

_She just had to bring it up…_Dagger thought miserably.

"I ended up doing the graduation speech, and…I sort of…messed up. And it was on national television." Dagger said quietly.

"Oh…you must feel like crap." Clair said.

"You know, your really not making this any better!" Dagger told her.

"Oh! Okay, sorry. Well…look at the positive side! I know a guy that the exact same thing happened to him!" Clair told Dagger.

"R-Really?"

"Well…no."

"CLAIR!"

"Sorry!"

Clair sighed, and tried to think of things to make Dagger better. She then came up with an idea. Clair smirked.

"Hey Dag?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ticklish?" Clair asked.

Dagger immediately knew what Clair was planning. "No, I am not ticklish!" Dagger said quickly.

"Oh…okay. Is there something that I can do to make you feel better?" Clair asked.

"Nah. Actually, I feel a little bit better. All I need to do is take a hot shower, and I'll be fine." Dagger said, getting off of her bed and stretching.

"And I can always give you Rocky Road ice cream." Clair told her.

"That true! Can you get me some now?" Dagger asked.

"Sure!" Clair replied.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Dagger immediately heard her mother rushing to answer the door.

"Oh GREAT. HE'S HERE." Dagger said glumly.

"Who's here?" Clair asked curiously.

"…JOE." Dagger said, with MUCH distaste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizette: That's it! The first chapter of Still Love to HATE You has finished! So what do you think's gonna happen? Who's Joe? What did he come here for? What-

Zidane: Stop asking so many questions! You already know what's gonna happen!

Lizette: I know what's gonna happen, but they don't. I'm just trying to give them clues.

Zidane: Oh. …Sorry.

Lizette: Please review my story! I at least want one review!

Zidane: Yeah! Please review Lizette's crappy story!

Lizette::glare::


	2. Joe: Dagger's Nightmare

Dagger: Hi::waves::

Zidane: Konichi wa::waves::

Dagger: Um, Lizette's not here right now. She's been playing Final Fantasy 12 non-stop, and me and Zidane can't seem to get her off.

Zidane: She's glued to the Play Station 2.

Dagger: So…I'll just read what Lizette wrote for me to say. ::takes out short piece of paper from her pocket::

Dagger: Ahem, here's chapter 2 of Still Love to HATE You! Finally I updated quickly! And it's all thanks to my brother, not hogging the computer all the time. And-

Zidane::gasp:: LOOK!

(Lizette comes out of the living room, and walks up to Zidane and Dagger. The problem was, she had no eyes.)

Dagger: Oh my god! What-what happened to your eyes?

Lizette: Have you ever heard of the saying 'play video games until your eyeballs pop out?' Well…I played too much and…they fell out.

Zidane: Can you see?

Lizette: Nope…all I can see is…my imagination…

Dagger: …Zidane…call 911.

Zidane: Yeah!

(Zidane calls 911)

Zidane: Hello? Yeah, my friend played too much video games, and her eye balls popped out. …Who is this? Well, I'm Zidane Tribal. Zidane Tribal from the video game Final Fantasy 9? …What? …What do you mean I'm 'over my level?'

Zidane: …He hung up…

Lizette::sigh:: please enjoy Still Love to HATE You!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Still Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 2: Joe: Dagger's Nightmare**

_Suddenly, the door bell rang. Dagger immediately heard her mother rushing to answer the door._

"_Oh GREAT. HE'S HERE." Dagger said glumly._

"_Who's here?" Clair asked curiously._

"…_JOE." Dagger said, with MUCH distaste. _

"Joe? Who is he again?" Clair said confused.

"Joe…my mother's boyfriend." Dagger said slowly.

"Oh! The sweet man that always gives you candy?" Clair said excitingly.

"SWEET? He is NOT sweet! He's a devil from hell that came here to marry my mother for the money!" Dagger said with rage.

Joe was Brahne's boyfriend. Ever since Mr.Alexandros died of in a fire, Brahne had been dating nonstop. Dagger's mother had been so desperate that Brahne and Joe had met online on a site called 'eHarmony.' Joe had also divorced his wife years ago, and he had 1 son, and 1 daughter. Even though Joe had been nice to Dagger, and given her everything she wanted, Dagger still despised Joe.

"He-," Clair began, but her sentence got interrupted.

"GARNET! Come down sweetie, Joe is here!" Brahne said from downstairs.

Dagger sighed deeply. "Well, are you going to accompany me while I say hello to 'the beast?'" Dagger said to Clair, opening the door to her room, and walking down the corridor, Clair following her.

"Dagger, be nice. Your mother loves this man." Clair said seriously.

Dagger ignored Clair's comment, and went down the staircase to the Living Room. She saw Brahne and Joe setting up the dinner table with Chinese food, laughing and talking.

Dagger walked to the Dining Room, not even eyeballing Joe. She walked up to her mother.

"Hello Garnet!" Joe said politely to Dagger, smiling. "How are you?"

Dagger ignored Joe, and started looking at her nails. Pretending that they were interesting at the moment.

Brahne sighed and looked at Dagger. "Garnet? Joe said something to you?"

"Huh? What? …Oh, hi Joe." Dagger said to Joe. She then looked down at her nails again.

"Joe bought us Chinese food for dinner! Isn't that sweet? You love Chinese food!" Brahne said to Dagger.

Brahne and Joe immediately started to take the Chinese food out of the bags, and started opening them on the table.

Both of them then sat down. Brahne looked at Dagger, still standing.

Dagger breathed in the scent of Chinese food. She sighed, and her eyes darted to her mother.

"Mother, may I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Dagger said quickly.

Brahne immediately gave Dagger a very upset look.

"What's wrong Garnet? You don't like Chinese food?" Joe asked.

"No. I gave up Chinese food YEARS ago! Looks like you got the wrong food!" Dagger told him, an attitude rising in her voice.

Dagger walked to the refrigerator and took out the bread. Clair walked next to Dagger, and looked at her making the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Dagger, stop being so rude." Clair whispered to Dagger. "Joe is trying his very best for you to stop holding the grudge against him."

Dagger simply ignored Clair, and continued to make the sandwich. "Well I'm going to keep holding the grudge until Joe leaves me and mother alone."

"GARNET!" Clair hissed. "Your mother loves this man! At least show a little bit of respect!"

Dagger had finished making her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and put the peanut butter, jelly, and bread away. She then grabbed her plate, and headed to the Living Room.

"Garnet? Where are you going?" Brahne asked.

"To my room of course. It's the only place where I can actually be alone." Dagger mumbled, as she walked up the stairs with her sandwich in hand.

Dagger walked to her room and shut the door. She took a deep breath, and sat down on her desk, in front of her computer.

_I can't believe mother likes this man. _Dagger thought. _Is she really that desperate?_

Suddenly, Dagger heard a whistle from her computer. This immediately got Dagger's attention, and she looked up at the screen. Zidane had IMed her.

**OtterActor says:**

Hi. What's up?

Dagger smiled and started replying back to the message.

**Foreveryourcanary says: **

Nothing really. The fact that I got humiliated in front of the whole school on national television, and Joe came over, then no. Nothing 'new' happened.

**Otter Actor says: **

I'm sure it's not the end of the world. You just had a bad day.

**Foreveryourcanary says: **

A bad day that's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. :(

**Otter Actor says:**

I bet that the trip to Rome tomorrow will help you lighten up your mood.

**Foreveryourcanary says:**

…Maybe.

Suddenly, Dagger heard a scream coming down from the Living Room. But it was not a scream of horror. It was a scream of joy.

**Foreveryourcanary says: **

I have to go. I heard my mother screaming from downstairs. Maybe Joe finally told her that he's been cheating on her.

**Otter Actor says:**

Let's hope that happens.

**Foreveryourcanary says:**

Love you.

**Otter Actor says:**

Love u 2.

Dagger immediately shut the computer off, and ran downstairs, curious on what was happening.

When Dagger got halfway down the stairs, she saw Joe and Brahne talking excitingly. Clair was standing beside them, looking at them with a proud expression on her face.

"What's happening?" Dagger asked.

Brahne and Joe immediately stopped talking and looked up at Dagger.

"Garnet! You can not BELIVE what Joe asked me!" Brahne said, trying to catch her breath.

Dagger looked at Joe and Brahne in horror. She knew where this was going, but she feared of knowing the answer.

"W-What?" Dagger asked slowly.

"Joe asked me to marry him!" Brahne told Dagger.

Dagger eyes widened, and she gasped in horror.

"No!" Dagger screamed.

"Yes!" Brahne said.

"NOOOO!!!!" Dagger screamed, running up to her room and slamming the door. She slammed it so hard, that pictures shook on the wall.

Dagger fell on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_I'm not going to that wedding…_Dagger thought. _On that day, I'll be in morning. _

**A few minutes later…**

A knock came on Dagger's door. Dagger's head rose from her pillow.

"Who is it?" Dagger asked.

"It's your mother." Brahne replied from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

Dagger sighed and walked to her door unlocking it. "Yes."

Brahne opened the door and walked to Dagger's bed and sat on the edge of it. Dagger stood in front of her.

"Oh my god, please tell me that you said no!" Dagger blurted out. "You're making a big mistake!"

Brahne sighed miserably and looked up at her daughter. "I said I'd think about it."

"What!?" Dagger screamed. "What is there to think about?"

Brahne just kept quit, staring at her daughter.

"Joe is not your soul mate!" Dagger told her.

"He is my soul mate. And besides, if I say no, then I'm going to have to spend years looking for another man to get married to." Brahne told her daughter.

Dagger blinked. She could not believe that her mother had just said that.

"…Why are you so desperate?" Dagger asked.

"Oh Garnet…it is so easy for you to judge." Brahne told her, sadness in her eyes. "You haven't had to go through life alone with a daughter. Nobody to turn to for help. I-I'm not complaining, I've made my bed! But I have been going through it alone for a heck of a long time. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And in the blink of an eye, you'll be grown and gone."

Dagger slowly looked down at her feet. She ran out of words to say. It looked like her mother was going to win this fight.

"And Joe's a sweet guy. Maybe he'll be different then the others…I don't want to wind up alone."

Dagger suddenly avoided eye contact with her mother. Brahne then looked at Dagger for a long time.

"Is this about your father dying in the fire?" Brahne asked. "Do you miss your father?"

"Mother, please stop! Stop playing the 'emotional game' with me. Because it's not going to work!" Dagger said quickly.

"I'm not playing anything! We just haven't talked about your father in a long time." Brahne told her.

"It's not really a great topic to talk about…" Dagger mumbled.

Dagger's father died in a fire when Dagger was a little girl. Her and her father got along very well, and Dagger loved him very much. …Until the fire came, and he died of the lack of oxygen. A few weeks later, Brahne found out that a man named Stephano DiMera had caused the fire. Stephano DiMera had a grudge on the Alexandros's family for ages. But Dagger didn't know why. And she never asked either.

"Remember when your father went off to Peru when you were a little girl, and he promised to write to you?" Brahne reminded her.

Dagger slowly nodded her head.

"Weeks went by, and your father didn't write to you. I remember that you got mad because you thought that your father didn't love you anymore. But when he came back, we found out that the letter that your father wrote to you got lost in the mail. Do you remember that?" Brahne asked her.

Dagger nodded her head.

"Now didn't you feel guilty that you accused your father of not loving you anymore?"

"Yes." Dagger mumbled.

"All I'm asking you is to give Joe a chance. I know it's hard to welcome a new father when your trying to get over another one." Brahne told her. "But at least give him a chance."

Dagger nodded slowly and looked up at her mother. "I will try."

Brahne smiled and kissed Dagger on her forehead, getting up from Dagger's head.

Suddenly, Dagger saw something peeking out of her mother's pocket.

"Mother? What's in your pocket?" Dagger asked.

Brahne looked at her for a minute, and then pulled out a mini microscope. It looked like a golden spyglass.

"This?" Brahne asked.

"Is that a golden spyglass!?" Dagger said shocked, looking at it in her mother's hands. Spyglasses were very expensive in many stores. They cost a fortune, and Dagger had always wanted on. But Brahne never let her buy one, since they were so expensive.

"Where did you get it?" Dagger asked her mother.

Brahne's eyes immediately darted somewhere else, avoiding her daughter's eye contact.

"Oh, I just got it…somewhere. I-I don't remember where I got it exactly." Brahne told her.

"May I look at it?" Dagger asked.

"Um…no!" Brahne said, putting the golden spyglass back into her pocket. "I'll let you see it…tomorrow."

"But tomorrow I'm going on my trip to Rome! I'll be in Rome for 2 weeks!" Dagger told her.

"Well…then…then…you can see it before you go to school tomorrow!" Brahne said, heading to the door.

Dagger was about to say something, but Brahne interrupted her. "Well, you should go take a shower, and then go to bed. It's getting late!" Brahne said.

And with that, Brahne shut the door in front of Dagger's face.

Questions immediately started buzzing around Dagger's head. Why did her mother have a spyglass? They were very expensive, and she always said to never buy one. Was her mother keeping a secret from her?

Dagger immediately shrugged it off and grabbed her pajamas, heading to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------

Lizette: That's the end of chapter 2!

(Dagger looks at Lizette curiously)

Dagger: Hey! Your eyes are back!

Lizette: Yeah. They grew back.

Dagger: …Eyes can grow back?

Lizette: I guess so.

Lizette: Anyway, please review the story! I'll try to update as fast as I can! I hope you liked the chapter!

Zidane: I wuved the part with me and Dagger.

Lizette::stare::

Lizette: Oh, and one more thing, congratulations to Fantasy Starlette! She was the first reivewer for my story! throws confetti

Zidane: ...Who's Fantasy Starlette?

Lizette: You know what, I'm not gonna get into this with you again.

Zidane: Seriously, who is she?

Lizette: REVIEW!

Zidane: Who is she?

Lizette: WILL YOU SHUT UP!?

Zidane: Eep! runs off into a corner


	3. Pack Your Bags!

Lizette: Hey everyone!

Zidane: Hey!

Dagger: Hello

Lizette: Finally I updated Still Love to HATE You. I'm sorry, but many things have come up. One of the reasons why I did not update so quickly was because I got the chicken pox along the way.

(Zidane's eyes widens)

Zidane: C-CHICKEN POX::Zidane runs away from Lizette:: GET AWAY! GET AWAAAYYYYY!!!!

Dagger: She recovered you idiot!

Zidane: …Oh.

Lizette: I also made this chapter pretty long! Yes, I gave you guys a nice long chapter!

Dagger: I like the short chapters better.

Lizette: What? Why?

Dagger: Well because! It's easier for the author.

Lizette: But the reviewers love long chapters.

Dagger: …Well that is true.

Lizette: Please enjoy Still Love to HATE You! Oh, and just to tell you, I added myself in the story again. I also added my family in one scene. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Still Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 3: Pack Your Bags!**

The sun slowly came up, symbolizing that it was Tuesday morning. The sky was painted with various colors. Wet dew still on the grass.

It was another morning in the Cruz family household.

A 13 year old girl gazed at her reflection in her mirror, smiling at herself. This girl was none other then…Lizette Cruz.

There was various suitcases in her room, stacked with clothes.

Lizette continued to look at herself in the mirror, smiling.

"Chronically your 13 today. Physically?"

Lizette shook her head. "Thank god I'm not going through puberty!" Lizette said happily.

Lizette picked up the phone on her bedside table and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Nope. I look exactly the same way I did yesterday." Lizette told her friend, Karen, on the phone.

"No I didn't expect to wake up physically transformed!" Lizette said, staring at the phone confused. "I just assumed I would wake up with a facial expression on my face…"

There was murmuring on the phone. "Well I hope you have a good time at the water amusement park for 2 weeks…" Lizette said. "I hope you have fun!"

"Well I better go. My family's probably mad because they didn't wish me a happy birthday before I leave…okay…bye!" And with that, Lizette hung up the phone.

Lizette then grabbed her 2 blue suitcases, and exited her room. When she walked down the hallway, she saw her older brother, Jonathon, coming out of his room. Rock music blasting out of his room. She then saw her little sister, Samantha, come out of her room. Both of there book bags on there shoulders.

"Ugh…I think I have a headache…" Jonathon said, putting his hands on his forehead.

"You don't HAVE a headache!" Samantha told him. "Your just saying that because today is Tuesday and you don't want to go to school!"

Lizette could sense an argument in the air between her sister and brother.

_Yes! _Lizette thought. _Finally some action! _

It wasn't right, but Lizette loved watching her sister and brother fight. She just needed some popcorn.

"Shut your mouth!" Jonathon said, taking a step closer to his little sister.

"Make me!" Samantha said, looking up at Jonathon.

Jonathon put his fist in the air and-

"DADDY!!!! Jonathon hit me!" Samantha yelled.

"You little liar! I didn't even touch you!" Jonathon said to her.

"Yeah, but you were ABOUT to!" Samantha said, her nose in the air.

Lizette's dad immediately came out of the bathroom, his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Jonathon, come on! I really don't wanna separate a fight early in the morning." Lizette's dad said to Jonathon.

"Dad, come on. You know my method! I don't hit her when your right down the hall!" Jonathon told him.

Dad just sighed, and walked back into the bathroom.

Jonathon smirked, and went downstairs, heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Lizette!" Samantha said, taking notice that Lizette was standing in the hallway.

"Good morning!" Lizette replied.

_Okay…in a few seconds, Samantha will scream out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'…_Lizette thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs and have breakfast. Are you coming?" Samantha asked her.

Lizette looked at Samantha shocked. Did her own sister forget her own birthday?

"Um…yeah. I'm coming." Lizette told her, both of them going downstairs.

When Lizette reached the kitchen, her mom was in front of the stove making breakfast.

"Pancakes?" Lizette asked.

"You bet!" Lizette's mom told her.

Lizette sat down on the kitchen table, grabbing a plate of pancakes.

Lizette poured syrup all over her pancakes, eating them happily.

"Lizette, do you have everything in your suitcase? Did you check?" Lizette's mom asked.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm tired of putting Lizette's mom, and Lizette's dad. I'll just put Mom and Dad.

"Yes mom." Lizette told Mom.

_I can't believe it…nobody said happy birthday to me!..._Lizette thought.

"Ahem." Lizette said, trying to get some bodies attention. Samantha and Jonathon immediately looked at her.

"Guys, do I look any OLDER today?" Lizette asked.

"Nah. I think you look perfectly fine." Jonathon told her.

"You look the same to me." Samantha said to her.

Suddenly, a big yellow school bus stopped in front of Lizette's house. Samantha immediately drank all of her orange juice, and put her jacket on, followed by her book bag.

"My bus is here mommy!" Samantha told Mom.

"Okay, have a good day." Mom told Samantha.

Samantha hugged Mom, said by to Lizette and…gave a dirty look to Jonathon.

Dad immediately came down the kitchen and looked at the clock. "I think it's time for you to leave, you guys."

Jonathon eyed the clock suspiciously and got up. "Yeah, your right. I'll drop Lizette off at the airport."

Lizette immediately got up. Mom and Dad immediately ran in to hug her.

"Have fun in Rome…" Mom said, hugging her tightly.

"And be careful." Dad told Lizette.

Lizette nodded. "I will. ARE YOU SURE, you don't have anything to say to me?" Lizette asked.

"No." Mom and Dad said together.

Lizette sighed. "Okay well…I write to you guys." She told her Mom and Dad.

"Okay…have fun!" They both said.

"Let's go." Jonathon said to Lizette, walking outside. Lizette following Jonathon.

Jonathon turned on the car and got into the drivers seat. Lizette getting into the passengers seat.

"Here we go!" Jonathon said, putting the keys in ignition.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger and her mother sat on the comfortable seats of the limousine. Winston driving the limousine, and heading for the Regent Cid Airport.

Dagger sighed deeply of boredom, and decided to count the passing cars on the highway. Dagger always did this since she was a little girl. Every time when she was in the car and she was bored, she would always try to count all of the cars that passed her limousine.

_1…2…3…4…5…_Dagger counted, trying to keep track of how many cars she had counted already.

"Garnet?"

"Huh?" Dagger said, snapping out of her thoughts. Her head turned to her mother.

"Yes mother?" Dagger asked.

"We're almost to the airport, and I just want to tell you…"

_Oh GREAT. The great speech. The be-careful-and-don't-get-in-trouble speech…_Dagger thought.

"That to be careful on this trip. I really don't want you to get in trouble." Brahne said slowly.

_See? I knew it! _Dagger thought again.

"Mother, I will be careful on this trip. I assure you, nothing bad will happen to me." Dagger told her mother. Dagger really didn't want her mother to worry. Since this was Dagger's first time leaving her mother, she understood why her mother was so worried. It's what every mother would do at times like these.

Brahne nodded, and smiled. "I'm going to miss you very much. The house is going to be very boring without you."

"Don't worry. Clair will keep you company! She might introduce you to her favorite soap operas!" Dagger said quickly.

Brahne laughed, and nodded. Dagger smiled. Suddenly, Dagger's eyes went to Brahne's pocket. The golden spyglass was no longer there anymore.

"Mother? What happened to the golden spyglass? You said you were going to show it to me." Dagger asked her Mother.

Brahne immediately looked at Dagger. "…I lost it."

"Lost it? How?" Dagger said curiously.

"I-I don't know. I just put it in my jewelry case before I went to bed, and this morning it was gone!" Brahne said, shocked.

Dagger looked at her mother suspiciously. "Mother? Are you sure your not lying to me?"

Brahne smiled at Dagger. "Of course I'm not lying to you! Darling, why would I lie to you?"

Dagger was about to open her mouth to say something when Winston stopped the car. They were now in the parking lot of the Regent Cid Airport.

"We're here!" Winston called out.

"Great! Come Dagger, lets get your bags out of the trunk." Brahne said quickly, getting out of the car.

Dagger's eyebrow went up at this statement.

_Since when does mother get the bags? Isn't that Winston's job? _

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Dagger and her mother stepped into the Regent Cid Airport. The airport was very big, and many people were walking around curiously, wondering what gate they were supposed to go into.

There were also many teenagers. Dagger thought that there was a lot of teenagers because of the trip to Rome.

"Well…I guess I should go…" Dagger said, facing her mother.

Brahne smiled, and embraced Dagger in a very big hug. It was probably the most biggest hug that Dagger had ever experienced.

"cough Mom? Your chocking me!" Dagger crocked.

Brahne immediately broke the hug. "Sorry sweetie."

Dagger smiled and hugged her mother again. A white tear rolling down her hot cheeks. "I'm going to miss her mother."

Brahne then pushed Dagger away from her and smiled. "Go. And don't forget to keep in touch!"

Dagger nodded, and finally turned around.

_Whatever you do, don't look back…_Dagger thought.

Dagger suddenly looked back quickly, seeing if her mother was there. She was gone. Dagger smirked, and walked further into the airport.

Dagger looked frantically for somebody in her school. Zidane, Rinoa, Blank, Scarlet, ANYBODY.

Suddenly, somebody came behind Dagger. Two hands covered Dagger's eyes so she couldn't she who it was. Dagger tried to take the two hands that were covering her hands off of her, but the person covering her eyes wouldn't let her.

"Guess who?" A girl's voice said from behind Dagger.

"Umm…Scarlet?" Dagger asked.

"Nope!"

"…Rinoa?"

"Neither."

"Kairi?"

"Negative."

Dagger tried to take the hands off of her hands, but the girl still didn't let her go.

Finally, the unknown girl took her hands off of Dagger's eyes. Dagger immediately turned around to see Lizette behind her. Dagger's eyes widened.

"L-LIZETTE!?" Dagger said shocked.

"Hey! What's poppin?" Lizette asked.

"Why are you here?" Dagger asked curiously.

"To come to the trip of course!" Lizette told her.

"But…But this is for only high school students only!" Dagger told her.

Lizette looked at her as if she had six heads. "High school students? Who told you that?"

"…Zidane."

"I should have known."

Suddenly, an announcement came on the speakers of the airport, which got many peoples attention.

**FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT ARE GOING TO ROME, THE FLIGHT TO ROME (FLIGHT 181) IS ABOUT TO DEPART. I REPEAT, THE FLIGHT TO ROME (FLIGHT 181) IS ABOUT TO DEPART. **

Dagger's eyes widened as she heard the announcement. If she wouldn't run to the plane, she would probably miss the trip to Rome!

"Come on!" Dagger said, beginning to run. Her luggage behind. Lizette running beside her.

They both ran to the terminal. The flight attendant was about to close the doors to the plane, when Dagger and Lizette came in.

_Just in time..._Dagger sighed with relief.

Dagger walked down the long aisle of the plane. Looking for Zidane, until she heard somebody call her name.

"DAGGER!"

Dagger turned around, hearing somebody shout out her name. She then saw Zidane sitting on a seat next to the window, an empty seat next to him.

Dagger smiled and walked up to Zidane, sitting down next to him. Lizette sat right next to them too.

Zidane looked at Lizette shocked, and then looked at Dagger. "Is that Lizette?"

"Yes, it is. Apparently, she had the same trip as us." Dagger explained to him.

"Hi Zidane!" Lizette said, smiling brightly.

"Hi." Zidane said, smiling smally.

Dagger looked around the plane for Blank and Rinoa. She couldn't find them.

"Where are Blank and Rinoa?" Dagger asked Zidane curiously.

"Oh…Rinoa didn't come on the trip. She said that she couldn't afford the money and…Blank is sitting in the back of the plane. He couldn't find a seat." Zidane explained.

"Oh…" Dagger said, a little bit puzzled. Rinoa told her that she had enough money to come on the trip to Rome. And now she wasn't coming? That was strange…

"So…did you guys already graduate?" Lizette asked Zidane and Dagger. Trying to trigger a conversation.

Dagger sighed, and smiled. "Yes, we did."

"Oh…did you have fun?" Lizette asked curiously.

"No." Zidane and Dagger said together.

"…How much money did you pay on this trip?" Lizette asked again.

"What are we…playing questions?" Dagger asked Lizette curiously.

"…Do you think I'm playing a game?" Lizette said curiously.

"Well…hasn't the only thing that's come out of your mouth been questions?" Dagger said, playing with her hair a little bit.

"What's your point?" Lizette said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Who says I have to have a point?" Dagger said, smirking. If Lizette wanted to play a game of questions, then fine!

"What are you trying to pull?" Lizette said quickly.

"Are you afraid you'll lose the game?" Dagger said slowly.

"Are you trying to DISTRACT ME?" Lizette said, blinking.

"Isn't everything in life a distraction?" Dagger said curiously. Zidane snickered behind her.

"Aren't you going to show me how to use your CD player?" Lizette asked her. Dagger gave Lizette her CD player a while ago, and said that she can use it.

"Don't you know that you can learn to work it yourself?" Dagger said.

Lizette sighed and put on the headphones of the CD player. She put on the 'on' button and music immediately blasted into Lizette's ears. Lizette looked at all of the songs that Dagger had on her play list, and some of them were country music.

"Don't you remember that I don't like country music?" Lizette reminded her.

"Isn't rock music for the TIMID and the WEAK?" Dagger told her.

"Isn't country music for those who FLEE and FORSAKE?" Lizette told her.

"Aren't you over analyzing music?" Dagger asked.

"Aren't you tired of listening to music?"

"Are you irritated?" Dagger said, putting her fist on her chin. As if she didn't notice that she was irritating Lizette.

"Oh isn't it obvious?" Lizette said, shrugging her shoulders.

Dagger sighed. She didn't want to ask questions during the whole trip. "Can we stop the silly game now?"

Lizette grinned. "Can't think of anything else to say?"

_Geez! This girl is competitive! _Dagger thought. Suddenly, Dagger came up with a plan.

"What?" Dagger said quickly.

Lizette opened her mouth and was about to ANSWER Dagger's question, but then shut her mouth. She smiled at Dagger.

"Do you think you almost had me there?" Lizette asked her.

"Where?"

"Do you think that you're UNBEATABLE?"

"Why?"

"Oh, do I have to explain EVERYTHING!?"

"When?"

"Can we stop NOW?" Lizette said, slightly irritated.

"How?"

Lizette sighed and tried to think of what she was going to say next. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Lizette's head.

"…Did you see the new 'Me and My Gang' music video?" Lizette said slowly.

"Psh! Of course I have!" Dagger said quickly.

Zidane nudged Dagger, trying to hint Dagger that she lost the game.

Dagger gasped and touched her lips, realizing what she had done.

"I'm not talking to you anymore!" Dagger said, shifting her body towards Zidane.

Lizette snickered and then went back to listening to music.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Silence is in the room. Lizette is frowning, and she looks depressed.)

Dagger: Okay, what's wrong now?

Lizette: …

Dagger: School?

Lizette: …

Dagger: Friends?

Lizette: …

Dagger: Family?

Lizette: …

(More silence)

Dagger: ...Did you wet your bed again?

Lizette: NO! And what are you talking about? I never wet my bed! That's Zidane!

(Zidane blushes)

Dagger: So what's the problem?

Lizette: This chapter sucked! I didn't add a lot of detail in it, it sounds crappy, it…

(Dagger puts her hand over Lizette's mouth.)

Dagger: CAN YOU STOP WITH THE 'THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, I'M SO INNOCENT' SCENE!?

Lizette: But it does suck! I'm such a crappy writer…

Zidane: I thought it was very good.

(Dagger and Lizette look at Zidane shocked.)

Lizette: Okay, no more candy for you Ziddy-Widdy.

Lizette: Please send reviews! I love reading reviews!

Dagger: But she doesn't like reading flames.

Lizette: Yup yup!


	4. Airport Chaos

Lizette: Hey everyone! I'm back!

Zidane: She's back…back again…

Lizette: I tried to update as quickly as I could. Really, I tried. SO HARD.

_**Flashback! **_

Friend: Hey Lizette, do you wanna go to the park and play basketball?

Lizette: No…must…finish…CHAPTER!

Friend: But you've been working on that chapter all day! Come on, just come out and get some fresh air!

Lizette: NO! I'll get fresh air when I finish this!

(2 days later. Without any rest, water, or food, Lizette finally finishes her chapter…)

Lizette: chapter…submit!

Lizette: YES! FINALLY I FINISHED IT! MY HARDWORK IS FINISHED!

(Falls off chair.)

Friend: But you still have to write another chapter.

Lizette: Yeah I know! But now I want to go outside and enjoy life!

**End of Flashback**

Lizette: So now you know what I suffered while I was writing this. I sacrificed basketball! BASKETBALL! My most favorite sport in the world! But I'm having fun with this story…a lot of fun!

Zidane: So we hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF9. And I don't have any jokes to go along with this either. So all I'm saying is 'I don't own FF9.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Still Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 4: Airport Chaos **

A small plane flew through the skies of Lindblum, engraved with 'Regent Cid Airlines' on it.

Inside the plane was many teenagers talking excitedly about the trip to Rome that they waited all year for.

Zidane looked out of the small window on the right side of him. All he saw was white puffy clouds that looked like cotton. Zidane always thought that the white clouds looked like cotton candy...all he had to do was take a spray can and spray the clouds with pink and blue colors.

Zidane turned to Dagger. Dagger was reading a book called 'I Want to Be Your Canary' by Lord Avon. She looked like she was enjoying it.

_I want to be your canary? Didn't she already read that book? _Zidane thought.

Zidane snapped out of his thoughts and nudged Dagger on the shoulder. Dagger looked up from her book.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm hungry."

Dagger stood up a little bit, looking over the heads of all of the passengers for the trolley that had all of the food on it.

"I can't find the trolley." Dagger told him.

Zidane sighed and looked at the far end, where Lizette was sitting.

"Lizette." He called out.

Lizette looked at Zidane with a blank expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Did the trolley just pass?" Zidane asked.

"Umm…yeah. But I got some peanuts!" Lizette said, taking a small bag of peanuts out of the pocket from her sweater.

"Can I have them?" Zidane asked.

"Yup!" Lizette said, giving Zidane the very small bag of peanuts.

"Do you really think that that little bag of peanuts is going to fill you up?" Dagger asked him.

"No, but at least it'll get rid of my hunger until we get to Rome."

Zidane tried to open the bag, but it wouldn't open. It was kind of difficult to open the bag of peanuts, since it was so small.

"Great…it won't open!" Zidane said, a little frustrated.

"Take it easy! Don't force it to open or else it will-,"

Suddenly, the small bag of peanuts exploded, sending the peanuts to go everywhere.

"Explode…" Dagger told him.

"Great!" Zidane said, bending down to grab all of the peanuts on the floor. After he collected all of the small peanuts, he put them all into his mouth.

"Ew!" Dagger shouted.

"What?"

"You just picked those peanuts off the dirty floor!"

"It was HONEY ROASTED!"

"HEY!" A women said behind Zidane and Dagger.

Zidane and Dagger slowly turned around to see who shouted at them. It was a women that had short black hair and black eyes. She looked a little bit irritated.

"Can you lower the volume?" The women said with an attitude.

Zidane scratched his head in embarrassment. He didn't know that he was so loud.

"Oh…sorry." He said quietly.

The women sighed and went back to…whatever she was doing.

Zidane sulked down in his seat with embarrassment, blushing a little bit. Dagger giggled.

"Nice, smart one."

Suddenly, Zidane's phone let out a soft sound. Zidane took his phone out. It was a text message from Blank.

**Nice going with the peanuts lol. **

"Who is it?" Dagger said, moving closer to Zidane trying to see who text messaged him.

"Oh, it's Blank."

"Well…what did he say?"

"…Nothing."

Zidane replied back.

**Shut up! **

Zidane heard another soft sound from a phone. He was guessing it was Blanks. He heard Blank laugh.

Minutes later, the plane finally got to Rome when the sun was setting. Even though Zidane and Dagger were tired, they were still happy that they got to Rome safely.

After the plane stopped at the Roman Airport, Zidane and Dagger got out of there seats, and grabbed there small luggage from above.

From there, they exited the plane and walked into the Roman Airport. Their goal: Getting the rest of their luggage.

The teenagers from Stony Brook High looked around curiously for a teacher from there school. They found no one.

Zidane continued to look for a teacher, or any one that could help him and the rest of the students attending Stony Brook. Suddenly, Zidane felt a tap on his shoulder.

Zidane turned around to see the face of…Blank.

"Blank! I was looking for you." Zidane told him.

"Really? Because I wasn't." Blank said, grinning.

"Blank!" Dagger said, finally turning around to see Blank talking to Zidane. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Dags." Blank told Dagger.

Suddenly (how many times have I used 'suddenly?') Dagger heard a whistle that pierced her ears.

**TWEET! TWEET! **

Dagger turned around to see the women that got irritated because Zidane made so much noise. (Yeah, THAT women.) coming near her.

She was on a small luggage cart, with a small whistle on her lips.

The women got off of the cart, and walked up to all of the confused teenagers.

"Are all of you kids from Stony Brook?" The women said seriously.

All of the teenagers nodded slowly. The women sighed.

_Great. I didn't think there were so many teenagers! _The women thought.

The women smiled smally. "Kids, I am your teacher for this Roman adventure. My name is Ms.Ungermyer!"

Zidane snickered at Ms.Ungermyer's name. Ms.Ungermyer heard this, and her eyes looked at Zidane.

"You got a problem with my buddy?" Ms.Ungermyer said.

Zidane quickly shook his head. "N-No! Why would I laugh at your name? It's…It's a nice name!"

Ms.Ungermyer glared at Zidane. "Boy, your on 'the list.' And believe me, 'the list' is something you don't wanna be on."

With that, Ms.Ungermyer looked at the other students and smiled. "Like I said, I will be your teacher while we're on this Roman trip. I'll first do a quick count to see if all of the students that are supposed to be on this trip are here. Then we'll get our luggage and take a bus to our hotel for the night."

Ms.Ungermyer then took out a brown clipboard that had all of the students names on it.

"Yuffie Kigari?"

"Here."

**A/N: **I'm sorry, but I don't know Yuffie's last name, so I had to make one up. Yuffie from FF7. Does anyone know her last name?

"Cloud Strife?"

"Here."

"Yuna Braska?"

"Here."

"Lizette Cruz?"

"Here."

"Garnet til Alexandros?"

"Here."

"Zidane Tribal?"

"Here."

"Blank Matthews?" (I had to make up Blank's last name…)

"Here."

And so on…

After Ms.Ungermyer finished checking all of the students names, she found out that everyone was here. She then grabbed a yellow flag from the cart that she drove in.

"Class! I'll be holding up this yellow flag every time we go around Rome. If you get lost, please look for the yellow flag!" She said.

Ms.Ungermyer then held up the yellow flag, and the class followed her.

Dagger tried to catch up with Zidane.

"So I heard that your on 'the list.'" Dagger told him, grinning.

Zidane looked at Ms.Ungermyer with disgust. "Yup. And don't worry, she on my 'list' too."

The students then came to a small conveyor belt. Luggage of all sizes and colors were coming out of the conveyor belt.

Zidane, Blank, Dagger, and Lizette started to look at all of the suitcases passing by to see if any of the suitcases were theirs.

Suddenly (another one!) Lizette saw a blue suitcase coming out of the conveyor belt.

"I see mine!" Lizette exclaimed, as she grabbed her blue suitcase and pulled it off of the conveyor belt.

"Well your certainly lucky…" Blank said quietly.

"And why is that?"

"Well because! I ALWAYS have bad luck trying to look for my suitcase. Something ALWAYS happens…" Blank told her.

"Well…maybe I can help! What does your suitcase look like?"

"It's black and red." Blank said, looking at Lizette.

"Black and red?"

"Yup."

"You just missed it."

"WHAT!?"

Blank turned around and looked at the conveyor belt. Lizette was right. His suitcase was heading toward Zidane.

"While you were busy talking to me, it passed!" Lizette said, laughing. "Call Zidane!"

"Zidane!" Blank called out.

But Zidane didn't hear Blank's 'cry for help.' He was too busy looking elsewhere. He was, as others might put it, 'lost in space.'

"ZIDANE!" Blank called out.

No reply.

"**ZIDANE!" **Lizette called out, but more louder.

"Huh?" Zidane said, snapping out of his 'world.'

"Grab my suitcase!" Blank called out.

"What? What suitcase?"

But it was too late. Blank's suitcase had already passed Zidane, and was heading for Dagger.

Dagger quickly grabbed Blank's suitcase and pulled it off of the conveyor belt. She gave it to Blank.

"Thank you Dagger! At least SOMEBODY pays attention!" Blank told her.

"You're welcome Blank!" Dagger told him.

"What? I was just reading the signs when certain planes leave!" Zidane told Blank.

"Yeah. SURE YOU WERE. You were probably looking at that girl with the hot ass over there." Blank told him.

"What? No way! Why would I be looking at that?" Zidane said with an innocent look on his face.

Blank looked at Zidane and grinned. "I'm not gonna even bother asking that question."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizette: Well that's it! That's chapter 4 for ya!

Zidane: It was pretty good.

Lizette: Really?

Zidane: Yeah. But from now on, take it easy when you write the chapters.

Lizette: I did take it easy!

Zidane: She just liked this chapter because while she was writing this, she was listening to Linkin Park. So the songs were giving her…hope.

Lizette: Yup yup!

Zidane: But you have to update soon.

Lizette: I know. You don't have to remind me.

Zidane: Oh yes I do! Because school is almost over for you. Only 3 more weeks of school for you until you have summer vacation. And do you KNOW what that means?

Lizette: …No. What does that mean? Enlighten me.

Zidane: During this summer vacation, you'll be so lazy to update your story because you'll be having 'fun in the sun,' that you won't update until one month!

Lizette: gasp No I won't!

Zidane: (evil laugh) Yes! YES!

Lizette: I swear, that will NEVER happen.

Zidane: Yeah, you say that now.

Lizette: rolls eyes

Zidane and Lizette: REVIEW!


	5. Sarah

Lizette: Well, I haven't been writing this story in a while! Am I right? Or am I right?

Zidane: (looks at Lizette) Oh my god…it lives…

Lizette: (glare) Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating. A lot of things came up. First of all, I broke my arm, so that really wasn't a good beginning for my summer vacation. And after I recovered I went on my summer vacation with my family. So I didn't really have a lot of time for my writing. But at least I updated, right:)

Zidane: (gasp!) You went on vacation!? Without ME!? I can't believe you! How can you go on a vacation and not have fun without me?

Lizette: I'm sorry Zidane, but I don't think that my parents will like to see me walking with a boy that has a tail.

Zidane: (glare) Fine! When I go on vacation to Paris, YOUR NOT COMING!

Lizette: Fine!

Zidane: By the way, where's Dagger? She wasn't here for the last chapter.

Lizette: Oh, Dagger? …Didn't you hear? She went on her own vacation.

Zidane: W-What? B-But I'm her boyfriend! We're supposed to do everything together!

Lizette: Apparently not. She told me that she wanted some time alone. Sorry, Zidane.

Zidane: What if…what if she went to Hawaii with…with Kuja!

Lizette: (shocked expression) Oh come on Zidane, Dagger wouldn't do that.

Zidane: How do YOU know! You've only known her for 3 months!

Lizette: Your just being paranoid.

Zidane: (grabs suitcases) I'm going to Hawaii to find Dagger!

Lizette: Wait! What about my story?

(door slams)

Lizette: Well I guess I'll be alone for a little while. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter really long. I should do that because I made you guys wait so long. So I really hope you enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5: **_**Sarah**

After all of the students from Stony Brook High found there luggage, Mrs. Ungermyer led them to the exit of the Roman Airport.

While Zidane walked to the exit of the airport, he heard his stomach grumble loudly. He put his hand on his stomach to calm it down. He then turned to Dagger.

"I swear, if I go through another hour without eating any food, I am going to take Mrs. Ungermyer, throw her into an oven, and eat her." Zidane whispered to Dagger.

Dagger giggled. "I'm sure they have food in the hotel. There you can stuff your face in spaghetti."

All of the students and Mrs. Ungermyer stepped outside of the airport. Cold air immediately hit Dagger in the face. Many people were waiting outside. Dagger guessed that they were probably waiting for a taxi, or someone from there family to take them home.

Mrs. Ungermyer's eyes came to a purple coach bus that had the words 'Roman Tours' encribed on the bus. Mrs. Ungermyer looked at the bus curiously, and walked up to it to see if there was any one on it.

There was a man seating in the drivers seat of the purple bus. Mrs. Ungermyer guessed that the guy was probably in his early sixties. He had white hair and a white goatee. He was wearing big black sunglasses, so Mrs. Ungermyer couldn't see his eyes.

"Ahem, are you going to the Roman Hotel in the coastal town of Paphos?" Mrs. Ungermyer asked the mysterious man curiously.

After Mrs. Ungermyer has asked this question, the man just continued to look forward. He did not reply, nor did he turn around to face Mrs. Ungermyer. He just continued to look forward.

"Sir?" Mrs. Ungermyer addressed the man, but he still did not reply. "Sir?"

No reply.

"SIR!!!" Mrs. Ungermyer screamed at the top of her lungs. This cased the man to jump up a little bit. He looked around to see where the noise came from. He then saw Mrs. Ungermyer's face. "Oh…yes?"

"Are you deaf?"

"What?"

Mrs. Ungermyer sighed. "I SAID, ARE YOU DEAF!?" Mrs. Ungermyer screamed at the top of her lungs again.

"No! Why would I be deaf?" The man asked.

"Just…forget it." Mrs. Ungermyer told him, "are you driving to the Roman Hotel? In the town of Paphos?"

"Yes! Are you from Stony Brook High?" The man asked.

"Yes. We are!!!" Mrs. Ungermyer screamed at him. Since it took the man so long to respond to her question, Mrs. Ungermyer came to the conclusion that he was deaf.

"Well then, hop aboard! My names Bob by the way." Bob told Mrs. Ungermyer. Mrs. Ungermyer nodded and turned around to look at all of the teenagers standing there. It looked like they were watching the whole show. They all looked at Mrs. Ungermyer with blank expressions on there faces.

"Well what are you looking at me for? **GET ON!"** Mrs. Ungermyer screamed at the teenagers.

The teenagers quickly got on after Mrs. Ungermyer had screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Well this is sad. When I talk in a regular tone people don't listen to me. But when I scream at the top of my lungs, people listen to me. _Mrs. Ungermyer thought.

**Dagger's P.O.V**

I quickly got on the bus with my luggage, and looked around for two seats for me and Zidane. I wanted to sit in the first row of the bus, but the seats were already taken. I didn't like sitting in the back because usually, that's where all of the morons would sit. If the first row seats were taken, I usually preferred the middle.

I walked down the small aisle with Zidane behind me, quickly searching for a seat in the middle that wasn't taken. I finally saw a big purple seat in the middle of the bus that was empty. I quickly walked to the purple seat and sat near the window. Zidane sat next to me and looked at me with a saddened look on his face.

"I wanted the window seat!" Zidane pouted.

I frowned. "Does it really matter?" I asked him.

Zidane looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "It does matter! How can I see the famous sights of Rome with your big head in the way?"

"My head is not big! And besides, you can see perfectly!" I told him.

"Dagger's right, Zidane. Your head is MUCH bigger." A voice said from behind us. It sounded like Blank's. I looked behind the seat to see Blank and Lizette sitting behind us.

"Will you stay out of this!?" Zidane shouted at Blank. Blank just laughed quietly, and took out his digital camera. Everyone was already taking pictures, and the bus didn't even leave yet. What really interest me was that almost everyone was taking pictures of the airport.

…What was so special about an airport? Oh, it's an airport from Rome. …Right.

Bob finally started the bus, and the engine roared to life. The bus moved a little, but when the bus moved, it stopped, which caused me to jerk forward. Luckily, I had my seat belt on. It looked like Bob wasn't really a good driver.

After a few minutes, Bob started the bus again and without any more problems, we were finally near the Roman Hotel.

I quickly took my digital camera out of my suitcase. Ready to see the beautiful town that was called Rome.

We passed by many large buildings and, what looked like, fancy restaurants. There was many white flashes from cameras. What could you expect? Rome was one of the most beautiful places in the world. You definitely had to go there before you die.

As we passed by many fancy restaurants and huge buildings, I took pictures of buildings, restaurants, huge fountains, and amazing statues. I knew that when I would go home, mother would want to look at pictures of my wonderful roman adventure.

Minutes past by, and the driver parked in front of a wide, huge, building. The building was gold, and it actually looked like a castle. Trestles grew on the side of the castle-like hotel. Three white statues that looked like soldiers stood in front of the hotel, and trees also surrounded it. In the front of the hotel, two golden double doors were closed, but waiting to be opened. On the side of hotel there was a very big sign that said **ROMAN HOTEL. **

I looked at the hotel in awe, as the bus finally came to a stop. I saw Mrs. Ungermyer get up out of her seat and look at us. She smiled kindly, but then her smile quickly went away.

"Well, we're finally here! Now I don't want any funny business when we get into that hotel. If any of your twerps embarrass me, you will receive a ton of regret. Coppice?"

I quickly nodded my head, and the other students did so also. Mrs. Ungermyer then looked at all of us suspiciously, and got off of the bus. After Mrs. Ungermyer got off, we all got off of the bus.

After we all got off, the bus took off, and Mrs. Ungermyer told us to form one straight line so she can count all of us. The last thing she wanted was to know that somebody got lose while we were heading toward the hotel.

Mrs. Ungermyer finally finished counting, and we all made out way towards the hotel with out suitcases in our hands. She finally reached the front of the hotel, and opened the big white doors to the entrance of the hotel. When I walked into the lobby, my eyes widened at what I saw.

The lobby was huge. There was a bunch of couches on the left side of the lobby. The couches were a dark crimson, and teenagers were already sitting on it. On the right side of the lobby, there was a big, wide, golden desk. Behind the desk was a man that had short black hair and a goatee. The man was probably very busy, since he was already trying to answer various people's questions. In the middle of the lobby was a small table. On the table was a bunch of fruit. As in grapes, apples, and oranges. Behind the table, a few inches back, was a big black elevator. I guessed that the elevator went to the hotel rooms that were upstairs. And to top it all off, there was decoratings on the walls of roman gods and goddesses.

"Wow…I feel like a guest already!" Blank told me, looking at all of the decorating on the walls.

**Author's P.O.V**

Zidane's eyes immediately made contact with the bowl full of fruit that was sitting on the table in the middle of the lobby. His eyes widened with delight, but as he walked toward the bowl of fruit, Mrs. Ungermyer has spotted him.

"Don't even THINK ABOUT IT." Mrs. Ungermyer growled, as she waited for the man behind the counter to be finished talking with a women.

Zidane just looked at Mrs. Ungermyer with a nasty look and stepped back. He then turned to Dagger, Blank, and Lizette.

"Grrr…I hate Mrs. Oscarmyer!" Zidane told them.

"UNGERMYER!" Lizette exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry! I'm hungry, and I can't take it anymore!" Zidane told Lizette.

Dagger giggled. "I'm sure they have food in the hotel rooms."

Dagger looked around the hotel room some more, to find out that there was a women talking to the man behind the counter.

_Hmmm…that women looks oddly familiar…_Dagger thought.

The women that was talking to the man behind the counter had long blonde hair, and green eyes. She looked like she was in her late 30's. Dagger then listened to the conversation that the women was having with the man.

"Yes, the school is called Alexandria Prep. We came here for our senior trip." The women said to the man.

Dagger's eyes immediately widened when she heard this. _Alexandria Prep? That was…that was my old high school! _She thought.

Dagger then looked at the other students that were standing on the left side of the hotel. These students weren't from Stony Brook High. They were wearing there uniforms, and they had pins worn on there chests that said, "Alexandria Prep."

Dagger immediately tapped Zidane's shoulder, which made Zidane look at Dagger. "What is it?" Zidane asked.

"Look!" Dagger said, pointing to the students on the left side of the hotel talking and laughing with others. "Aren't those students familiar to you?"

"Yeah. They look like a bunch of snobs to me." Zidane told Dagger.

Dagger looked at Zidane shocked. "That was very rude Zidane. Those students are from my old high school! Alexandria Prep!"

"Really? Well, I feel bad for them. They have to wear there uniforms!" Zidane told her.

"GARNET!" A voice said from the left side of the hotel. Dagger immediately turned around to see who called her name. Suddenly, a girl ran up to Dagger and immediately embraced her in a tight hug. Zidane, Blank, and Lizette looked at Dagger confused. Not knowing who the mysterious girl hugging Dagger was.

Dagger immediately broke away from the teenaged girl, and looked at her face. The girl had long brown hair just like Dagger, but instead of brown eyes, she had dark green ones.

"S-Sarah!" Dagger said to the girl.

Sarah nodded her head. "That is me!"

Dagger looked at Sarah shocked. She didn't expect her to be in Rome. "W-Why are you here?" Dagger asked curiously.

"The same reason why you are here! My school and I came here for our senior trip!" Sarah told Dagger.

Dagger blinked. "I-I still can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Uh, Dagger?" Zidane said to Dagger, tapping her on her shoulder. Dagger turned around and looked at Zidane.

"Uh…do you mind telling us who this chick is?" He asked her.

Sarah immediately looked at Zidane with disgust. "Excuse me? I am not a _chick_. I am a _girl. _Use proper words, please." Zidane looked at Sarah with a dirty look on his face.

"You look like a chick to me." Zidane told Sarah coldly.

Sarah looked at Zidane with a shocked expression on her face, and then turned to Dagger. "Garnet? Who is this barbaric boy? He clearly-,"

"BARBERIC!?" Zidane shouted.

"Yes, barbaric!" Sarah shouted at Zidane.

"I'll show you barbaric!" Zidane mumbled angrily.

"Okay, stop!" Dagger said, separating Zidane from Sarah. Dagger then turned to Sarah and scratched her head nervously.

"Ummm…Sarah? This is my boyfriend, Zidane Tribal."

Dagger then turned to Zidane. "Zidane, this is my cousin. Sarah Alexandros."

Zidane and Sarah immediately looked at each other and pointed at each other.

"**HE'S **YOUR BOYFRIEND!?"

"**SHE'S **YOUR COUSIN!?"

"He's completely barbaric!" Sarah told Dagger.

"She's a complete and total snob!" Zidane told Dagger.

Dagger then sighed. "Can you two please stop _fighting!?" _Dagger shouted. This made Sarah and Zidane quite down.

Dagger then walked toward Blank and Lizette. "Sarah, these are my friends. Blank and Lizette."

Sarah smiled at both of them. "Hello!" Blank and Lizette both smiled and said 'hello' back. Sarah then turned to Dagger. "At least these two are normal. That thing-,"

"That THING!?" Zidane shouted.

Lizette sighed. "Here we go again…"

"Yes! You clearly have no manners!" Sarah told Zidane, as she folded her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud whistle echo through the lobby. Everyone immediately stopped talking when they heard the noise. Everyone immediately looked at Mrs. Ungermyer, who was holding the whistle.

"Listen up! Every student who is from Alexandria Prep, please go to the left side of the hotel! Your principal will sort you into the hotel rooms! Students from Stony Brook High will go to the right side of the hotel to be sorted!" Mrs. Ungermyer yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sarah smiled smally, and turned to Dagger. "I have to go. I hope we can see each other again, and talk." Dagger nodded. "I hope so too."

Sarah then turned to Blank and Lizette and smiled brightly. "It was nice to meet you!" Blank and Lizette nodded in response. Sarah turned to Zidane and gave him a dirty look, and left. Zidane sighed and turned to Dagger.

"I don't think Sarah likes me. What do you think?" Zidane told Dagger.

Dagger sighed. "No, she doesn't like you. She envies you."

Mrs. Ungermyer suddenly walked up to all of the students of Stony Brook High. She had a clipboard in her hand. "When I call your name, please raise your hand. You will be paired up with someone. That person will be sharing the hotel room with you."

"Dammit." Blank muttered under his breath. "She has to choose who we're paired up with."

"Garnet til Alexandros!" Mrs. Ungermyer shouted out.

Dagger slowly raised her hand, and walked up to Mrs. Ungermyer with her luggage.

"Lizette Cruz!" Mrs. Ungermyer shouted.

Lizette raised her hand and walked up to Mrs. Ungermyer, standing next to Dagger. Mrs. Ungermyer looked at both of them.

"You two are going to be sharing a hotel room." Mrs. Ungermyer told both of them. She then gave Lizette a golden key. "Your room number is room 306. You can take the elevator to your hotel room. Tomorrow, come to the lobby at 8:00 so we can start exploring Rome." Mrs. Ungermyer told them.

Dagger smiled and said 'thank you.' Lizette smiled also, and they both made there way to the elevator. They both walked into the elevator and Dagger pressed the third button for the 3rd floor. Before the elevator doors closed, Dagger winked at Zidane. This made Zidane smile brightly.

"I hope we get paired up together." Blank told Zidane, "the last thing I want is to be paired up with the weidest guy in the school."

Zidane immediately slapped Blank on the arm.

"OW!" Blank screamed, touching his arm. "What was that for!?"

"Don't jinx it!" Zidane told him.

"Zidane Tribal!" Mrs. Ungermyer shouted out. Zidane walked up to Mrs. Ungermyer as he heard his name. Mrs. Ungermyer immediately looked at Zidane with a sour look on her face. She then pointed to Zidane and said, "I'm watching you."

"Blank Matthews!"

Blank immediately grabbed his luggage and walked up to Zidane. He sighed with relief.

"And-," Mrs. Ungermyer started. Zidane then looked at Mrs. Ungermyer with a confused look on his face. "Wait…and?" He asked.

"Why yes! Your room has three beds." Mrs. Ungermyer told Blank and Zidane.

Blank and Zidane looked at each other, and then looked at the crowd of bored teenagers. They were hoping that there other partner was actually somebody that they knew.

"And Vincent Valentine!" Mrs. Ungermyer said.

Blank and Zidane's stomach's immediately dropped as they saw Vincent come out of the crowd. He was dressed in all black. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes…the only thing not black on his body was the bandana that he had wrapped around his head that was red. His hair was long, and also black. He walked slowly to Mrs. Ungermyer, and she gave him the keys to the room.

"Your room is number 288. Have fun!" Mrs. Ungermyer told Vincent with false-sweetness in her voice. Vincent looked at Zidane and Blank and immediately glared at both of them. Zidane and Blank knew for a fact that Vincent was the most weirdest and mysterious person in there high school. The last thing they wanted was to actually share a room with him.

Vincent immediately headed to the elevator with the golden key in his hand. Blank and Zidane immediately followed him.

"You just _had _to jinx it…" Zidane mumbled to Blank angrily, as they stepped into the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **There! Done! Now I have to put band-aids on my fingers! Again, sorry for the long wait. After all of the drama and fun that came with my summer vacation, I just didn't have time to write a story. But I finally decided to update, seeing that…you guys are probably really mad at me, and you want to throw a bunch of food at me so…that's not good. But at least I updated, right? I NEVER abandon my stories! This story is like my baby! I can never abandon it! I also wrote this while I was eating skittles so…it might be pretty bad because I was eating skittles, OR…it might be pretty good because I WAS eating skittles. So…I don't know. What I do now is there might be at least one flame because I didn't update. Am I right? Or am I right? (goes to get shield that blocks flames.)

Anyway, special thanks to Sythe2 for telling me that Yuffie's last name is actually Kisaragi. So here's some bag of skittles for helping me out! (gives skittles to Sythe2) Yeah, I had leftovers. (realizes she made a mistake) But-But that doesn't mean I didn't eat any from the bag! At least…I don't think…wait! No! I didn't eat some! The bag is full. Also, I added Vincent in the story! Yes yes, you thought that I missed Vincent Valentine, Sythe2? Well, THINK AGAIN! (points to Vincent's name in the story) :D

Yes, I will try and add other video game characters into the story. So if anybody wants a particular person in the story (but it has to be from Final Fantasy) then…you got it! I'll add that person. As I did with Vincent.

I don't think it'll take too long to update the next chapter. I really don't want this to happen again. Sometimes I let my laziness get to me, which is a deadly disease. Must avoid laziness! Must avoid laziness!

I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can. All I can say about the next one is…it gets really weird. :)


End file.
